Saint Seiya en La Escuela
by Mouxe
Summary: Shion ha decidido que es hora de que la princesa del Santuario y sus jovenes compañeros tengan experencias nuevas que los ayuden a crecer, ademas de darles la oportunidad de tener una experiencia normal. ¿Como reaccionaran los elegidos? Editada
1. ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

**Saint Seiya en la Escuela**

"_**Mucho, pequeño, necesitaras de los estudios.  
Pero niño no los obtendrás de los libros.  
Sino de aquellos con quieres compartas,  
Con todos los que te brinden una parte de ellos.  
Por eso bebe, aprende, crece y enseña cuanto puedas.  
Los libros te enseñaran la teoría,  
Pero es la practica la que te adiestrara en la vida."**_

…

**Capitulo Primero. ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?**

¿Qué quieres que haga qué? –Pregunto muy confundida una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos lilas y unos preciosos ojos azules que se encontraban muy abiertos, exteriorizando su sorpresa, el cubierto que usaba para comer quedo suspendido en el aire, llena de alimento, a unos centímetros de sus labios. En ese mismo instante muchos pares de ojos se centraron en su persona y luego viajaron hasta el joven hombre de cabellos verdes, sentado a su derecha, vestido de una túnica oscura.

Princesa Athena, estoy completamente seguro de que le haría mucho bien el poder compartir con algunos jóvenes de su misma edad, además de sus amigos. –Respondió con mucha calma y tranquilidad, mirándola fijamente con su iris rosáceo a los ojos desconcertados de su diosa. Estaban reunidos en el Comedor del Templo Principal, desayunando juntos como había solicitado la princesa, entre los presentes, estaban todos los Santos de Oro y Kanon (recién revividos), los Santos Divinos de Bronce, el Patriarca y la joven reencarnación de Athena.

Eso no es necesario, Shion. Yo estoy muy bien aquí, con_ ustedes _–Remarco la última palabra, con algo de alivio en su voz –No necesito ir a un colegio para hacer lo que dices. Además he recibido una buena educación.

Puede estar completamente segura de que siempre podrá contar con nosotros, mi Señora, y tampoco pongo en duda sus conocimientos, es una proposición para que pueda disfrutar un poco. ¿Puede considerarlo al menos? –Inquirió con voz dulce el Patriarca, sin dar su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad. Saori frunció el ceño.

Si mi opinión cuenta, creo que es una buena idea –Intervino Saga en la conversación, inmediatamente todos dirigieron su atención a él –Todavía es demasiado joven, Princesa. A penas está dejando la niñez atrás y ya ha tenido que pasar por mucho, un poco de normalidad en su vida no le vendría mal, tampoco a los niños -Término de hablar esbozando una sonrisa que no pudo evitar al ver la cara de enojado de los susodichos, sobre todo la de cierto rebelde de cabellos azules.

Yo también creo que es lo mejor –Acoto Kanon en apoyo a su hermano –Debería de darle una oportunidad a la idea, Princesa. Estoy seguro de que siempre ha estudiado en casa, bajo la supervisión de sus tutores, al igual que los _niños. _Por lo mismo, no puede saber si sería beneficioso o no para usted el asistir, le aseguro que puede llegar a resultarle una experiencia de lo más agradable, tendría la oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos y obtener nuevos conocimientos. –Kanon siendo un poco más descarado dejo florecer con facilidad la sonrisa burlona a su rostro al momento de hacer énfasis en la palabra "niños", pero había logrado darle algunas razones para pensar a la joven. Varios de los demás santos asintieron secundando su opinión, al mismo tiempo cuatro de los cinco de los chicos de bronce y la diosa compartían una mirada cómplice, hablando en silencio.

¿Y tú qué puedes saber de eso, Kanon? –Pregunto Ikki de Fénix que tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y su tono de voz era de intriga. El desayuno había sido olvidado en un segundo plano, excepto para Seiya que ya no tenía nada –Tú nunca has asistido al colegio ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Tiene razón –Concordó Camus dejando escuchar su voz por primera vez –Yo no creo que sea seguro que nuestra Princesa asista a una de esas instituciones, seria inseguro, podría pasarle algo –Su voz tenia la misma indiferencia de siempre pese a que estaba de verdad interesado en lo que discutían.

Eres un aguafiestas, Camus –Critico Milo con burla, estaba a su izquierda por lo que pudo darle un pequeño empujón en el hombro del cual Camus hizo caso omiso – ¿Que podría pasarle?

Podrían secuestrarla –Continuo sin darle importancia a la mirada incrédula de varios de sus compañeros, por su parte Mascara de Muerte e Ikki lanzaron una carcajada.

Eso ya ha sucedido,_ varias _veces –Apunto el Santo de Cáncer. Saori se sonrojo avergonzada.

Cierto. ¿Qué cosa _nueva _podría pasarle? –Corrigió Escorpio.

Pueden molestarla, puede suceder algo malo, que se caiga, que se lastime, que la humillen, que… -Comenzó a enumerar hasta que Milo lo interrumpió.

Ya, Cam –Intervino nuevamente el octavo santo con una sonrisa en los labios –Eres un alarmista.

Creo que la palabra correcta seria; _precavido. _–Apoyo Shura.

Un cambio de ambiente puede hacerle mucho bien, Princesa –Dijo Aldebarán con su tono alegre y animado.

Pero –Agrego Capricornio –Coincido con Camus, puede pasarle algo a nuestra Princesa estado fuera de nuestra vista –Saori dejo escapar un suspiro leve ¿Desde cuándo sus santos se habían vuelto _tan posesivos_ con ella?

Seiya y los muchachos la acompañaran y estoy seguro que ellos la vigilaran muy bien –Dijo Aioria sonriendo con calma.

No es por quitarles importancia o meritos a los niños, pero sucede que a nuestra Señora la han secuestrado justo bajo sus narices _varias_ veces. –Aporto Afrodita con una expresión seria en sus bellas facciones, que al momento en que Ikki decidió verlo con una de sus malas caras se volvió en "inocente".

Siempre han hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger a la Princesa Athena, en todo caso para estar más seguro y que ellos puedan relajarse también, pueden ir otros de los santos a cuidarla –Todos fijaron la vista (desconcertados) en Aioros que se encontraba cerca de la diosa, por lo mismo solo dos santos se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el momento en que Seiya (sentado a su izquierda) se inclinaba para hablarle en voz bajita a Saori con una sonrisa dulce en us labios y un brillo cariñoso en sus ojos. Aries y Piscis no comentaron nada al respecto.

¿Qué quieres decir muchacho? -Pregunto Dokho desde su asiento junto a Shion –La verdad es que todos estamos ya mayores para entrar en el instituto.

No todos. –Puntualizo Sagitario –Técnicamente tengo 14 años ¿no? –Miro a los presentes con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Ciertamente, al momento de regresar a la vida se había sentido inevitablemente "diferente" ¿y cómo no? Cuando de repente era menor que su pequeño hermano y al resto de sus compañeros, todos aquellos que ni siquiera llegaban a la pubertad la última vez que los viera. Luego de la impresión inicial y una (debía admitirlo) crisis, se calmo lo suficiente como para aceptar y reírse de su situación, además alegaba estar feliz con eso –Me parece que Junet de Camaleón, Marín de Águila, y Shaina de Ophiuchus, están todavía en "edad escolar" -Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sobre todo Aioria y Shun –Ellas también pueden asistir, asi vigilan a Athena y de paso a los niños de bronce.

Soy mayor que tu –Gruño Ikki con desdén de la nada. Aioros frunció ligeramente el ceno algo contrariado y estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando…

No quiero ir –Dijo Saori con seriedad,

Puede ser bueno, Princesa. Si me permite decirlo, Julián Solo solía asistir a diario, comenzó a ir cuando tenía su edad –Comento el gemelo menor.

Podría ser divertido –Hablo por primera vez el Santo de Pegaso con voz animada, primero le dirigió una mirada a todos y después se centro en Saori, viéndola a los ojos –Seria algo parecido al orfanato ¿no? –Sus amigos parecían interesados repentinamente.

No, Seiya. Un colegio es un poco diferente, tienes que asistir a clases durante todo el día, hacer tareas y solo tienes un rato para relajarte –Respondió Hyoga desde su lugar entre Shiryu y Shun, curiosamente había usado el tono que emplearía un maestro para instruir su alumno, peculiarmente muy parecido al de Camus, cosa que arranco más de una sonrisa entre los mayores.

Hablas como si supieras mucho, Cisne. Cosa extraña porque tu tampoco has ido nunca a uno –Replico Ikki

Si lo he hecho, Ikki –Contesto el Santo del Cisne mirando fija y seriamente a su compañero, sus ojos indiferentes, solo Saori, Shun y Camus pudieron ver la tristeza que se asomo en ellos –Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me inscribió en un pre-escolar. –Acuario aparto la vista de su pupilo, fastidiado ligeramente, y fue ese gesto el que hizo que Milo centrara su atención en él.

Eso es para niños pequeños –Comento Shiryu con amabilidad –De todas formas, si llegáramos a ir ¿En qué grado nos tocaría estar? –Hablo lo más claro que pudo para evitar confusiones, dejando muy en claro que solo estaba considerando la opción.

Por sus edades, la Princesa, Seiya y Shun, quedarían juntos en octavo grado. Hyoga, Shiryu, y Junet estarían en noveno y al joven Ikki le tocaría cuarto año, Marín y Shaina quedarían en quinto –Enumero el Patriarca mirando a los jóvenes con cariño paternal, observando cada una de sus reacciones – ¿Princesa? –Saori lo miro serenamente para luego dejar escapar el aire que estaba aguantando en los pulmones.

¿Quieren ir? –Les pregunto con dulzura a los jóvenes que siempre los acompañaban.

A mi si me gustaría ir; si tu quieres, Saori –Respondió con entusiasmo y agregando lo ultimo un poco más bajo.

No creo que nos haga ningún daño –Shun sonrió con condescendencia –Seria una experiencia nueva.

Estoy de acuerdo con Shun. Por mi está bien –Agrego Shiryu. Shion estaba muy atento 3 de 5 no estaba nada mal y considerando que Pegaso estaba entusiasmado lo más seguro era que la Princesa terminara cediendo.

Igual si aceptas ir Saori, yo también voy –Bueno, Hyoga no había dicho un tajante "no" los cuatro chicos miraron al Santo de Fénix con la expectación y la curiosidad impresa en sus rostros, él aludido les sostuvo la mirada desafiante por un periodo de tiempo que parecía eterno, finalmente suspiro con cansancio y tanto Shun como Saori sabían lo que eso significaba.

De acuerdo –Suspiro –Iré, pero solo para cuidar de estos tres –Señalo a los menores que consistían en Saori, Shun y Seiya.

Entonces está decidido –Dijo Shion con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin poder ocultar su satisfacción –Solo queda notificarle a las amazonas –Seiya sonrió con nerviosismo en ese momento, no podía asegurar que Shaina fuera feliz con la noticia y tampoco predecir como lo tomaría Marín –Y claro buscar un colegio donde ubicarlos, la vigilancia y arreglar ciertos detalles. –Saori miro al Santo Padre con suspicacia, lo más seguro es que Shion hubiera tenido eso en mente desde el primer instante en que cruzaron palabras, una situación por demás extraña para ambas partes.

En todo caso los niños de bronce y las amazonas acompañaran a la Princesa, no creo que se necesite de mucha seguridad al menos del interior –Dijo Shaka.

En eso tiene razón –Estuvo de acuerdo Afrodita.

Lo que tendríamos que hacer son rondas por el exterior del lugar, nos turnamos desde que llegue hasta la hora de salida –Propuso Mu con la serenidad tan característica de su personalidad, luego miro a su Maestro con un brillo de suplica en los ojos, Shion estuvo completamente seguro de que iba a pedirle algo –Me gustaría, Maestro, si está de acuerdo y no es un inconveniente que Kiki también asista.

¡Pobres de los profesores! –Exclamo con burla Mascara de Muerte con una falsa expresión en su rostro, muchos rieron disimuladamente.

No deberías de molestar a Mu, An. –Intervino el Santo de Piscis con sinceridad –Tu también eras muy travieso de niño –El aludido se giro para encarar a su amigo con una mirada furiosa, amigo que por cierto sonreía con socarronería.

Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así –Replico con voz dura aunque eso no disminuyo (ni un poquito) la amplia y hermosa sonrisa que se había instalado en los labio del sueco, todos los santos suspiraron con una mezcla de fastidio y nostalgia al ver avecinarse una discusión entre ambos. Athena, Aioros y los santos de bronceo, no comprendían que pasaba con ellos dos, puesto que no estaban al tanto de las relaciones que tenían ambos cuando eran niños.

Basta, niños –Reprendió Shion con voz autoritaria, con el conocimiento de que también se sentirían ligeramente ofendidos al ser llamados "niños" aunque ellos gustaban de molestar a los más jóvenes con eso, un poco de su propia medicina no les vendría mal. Ambos santos se dirigieron una última mirada antes de centrarse nuevamente en el tema –Bien, quiero que todos terminen de comer para que regresen a sus actividades correspondientes. Santos de Bronce, mi Señora Athena, necesito conversar con ustedes un momento. Todos asintieron.

Esperen un momento –Intervino Ikki con aire triunfal –En todo caso, ya que como ustedes dijeron puede que nosotros no seamos suficientes, podríamos necesitar de un Santo de Oro en nuestras filas para la nueva misión que nos han encomendado –Los presentes lo miraron confundido, especialmente Saori –Por lo mismo me parece sensato que el único que pueda asistir, lo haga –Una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se fijaba en Aioros que de repente se había puesto pálido.

Tiene razón, Aioros –Respondió rápidamente Milo de Escorpio compartiendo la misma sonrisa que el menor, se inclino hacia adelante mientras su larga cabellera le caía sobre el rostro –Si vale para las amazonas, para ti también, _niño. _–Aioria le dedico una mirada seria. Shion y Dohko cruzaron una mirada. Aioros, Aioros solo pudo tratar de asimilar que tenían razón.

…

**Después de revisar los capítulos por el Word me di cuenta de que tenía varios errores que antes había pasado por alto. Decidí darle un cariño más grande a esta historia, por lo que la edite, básicamente este primer capi no tiene realmente mucha variación al anterior, pero sí creo que modificare un poco más los que siguen. A parte de que perdí el factor sorpresa con los aprendices pero ya veré como sorprenderlos de otra forma. **


	2. Niños cuidando niños

"_**Sonríe en la oscuridad,**_

_**Que tus labios curvados me alumbraran,**_

_**Despídete de mis tristezas,**_

_**Al estar contigo caen al olvido. **_

_**No te olvides nunca de mí,**_

_**Porque tu olvido me matara"**_

…

**Capitulo segundo. Niños cuidando niños.**

Luego de que Aioros asintiera sumiso ante la propuesta de Fénix, continuaron el desayuno, algunos en silencio y otros en conversaciones bajas, Saori por su parte removía la comida que quedaba en su plato con gesto ausente, su mente trabajaba rápidamente mientras analizaba lo que acababa de aceptar y lo comparaba con recuerdos de su infancia, de pequeña su educación siempre había quedado en manos de los tutores que contrataba su abuelo, de él mismo o de Tatsumi. Sinceramente nunca en su vida se planteo la posibilidad de asistir al colegio, ni de compartir de esa forma con otros jóvenes y tampoco guardaba deseos de hacerlo, quizás se sentía realmente ansiosa por eso, nerviosa… pero debía tomar en cuenta la insistencia de Shion y la oportunidad de darle a sus amigos una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Levanto el rostro al ver que las doncellas ya estaban recogiendo la mesa.

-¿Va a comer más, Princesa? –Le pregunto una mujer madura de largos cabellos violetas vestida de forma similar al resto de las doncellas, con una túnica de estilo griego, blanca pero con bordados en plata, remarcando el hecho que tenía un rango superior a las otras. Saori le sonrió.

-No, Adara. Ya no tengo hambre –Le dijo con calma, Adara se inclino para recoger el plato y aprovechar de susurrarle unas pocas palabas.

-Más tarde le llevo algo de comer a sus aposentos, Princesa –Hablo lo bastante bajito para que solo la chica la escuchara.

-Gracias –Susurro mientras veía como los Santos Dorados se levantaban, daban pequeñas reverencias para proceder a retirarse; se sintió orgullosa y llena de paz al ver a los poderosos y nobles hombres que la habían defendido con su vida de nuevo en el mundo de los sentidos, llenos de vida y acompañándola. Seiya le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, algo que acepto gustosa. Shion conversaba con Dohko en voz baja antes de dirigir su atención a los seis que se habían quedado.

-Acompáñenme, por favor. Princesa, si gusta venir –Los chicos se miraron con expresión confundida entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron con Saori al estudio del Patriarca que se había adelantado con el Santo de Libra. La habitación resulto ser un espacio grande y muy iluminado, gracias a los cuatro ventanales que se encontraban en las paredes que daban al exterior, en el centro se hallaba un gran escritorio de madera de caoba ocupado con una cantidad considerable de papeles, y las paredes restantes estaban ocupadas por varios estantes repletos de libros. La pequeña caja de cartón que se posaba tranquilamente en el centro de la mesa fue lo que atrajo la atención de todos, ciertamente no concordaba con el resto de la decoración.

-¿Y eso que es? –Pregunto Seiya con gran curiosidad mientras señalaba el objeto.

-Es una caja, eso es obvio, Poni idiota –Le contesto Ikki ofendiendo al muchacho que pronto frunció el ceño molesto y dispuesto a contestarle.

-Tranquilo, Seiya. Por favor, Ikki te pido que controles tus palabas, no hay razones para ser descortés o grosero con tus compañeros –Ikki bufo sin darle mucha importancia al sermón que acababa de darle Shion –Si es una caja, pero de momento no nos detengamos en ella. Quiero hablarles de otras cosas. Siéntense –Les ordeno señalando con un gesto de su mano el sofá de cuatro puestos que estaba a un lado del salón, en compañía de un mueble para una persona y un "poof". Todos obedecieron, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori se sentaron en el primero, Ikki en el segundo y Seiya se desparramo en el último. Shion por su parte movió una silla para quedar enfrente. –Bueno, primero que nada quiero que todos entiendan la oportunidad que están recibiendo y que no deben desaprovecharla, no es común que los santos sobrevivan a una guerra santa. Siéntanse afortunados y no malgasten las oportunidades que se les presenten en la vida, aprendan a vivir cada día como el primero y el último. –Los chicos asintieron solemnemente. –Ahora sí, el asunto de la caja. –Se levanto acercándose hasta ella –Vengan. Dentro de ella encontraran unos papeles, enumerados del uno al cinco, necesito que cada uno de ustedes tome uno. La única regla es que no está permitido cambiar. –Seiya fue el que tomo la iniciativa caminando hasta la mesa, seguido de Shun dispuestos a obedecer cuando la voz de Ikki los detuvo.

-No tomaremos nada hasta que nos diga que obtendremos con ello.

-Es una pequeña sorpresa –El antiguo Santo de Aries esbozo una sonrisa dulce antes de animarlos con un gesto a que sacaran el papelito de la caja, Seiya fue el primero, metió la mano y saco un papelito rectangular con un numero **1 **escrito en el, Shun le siguió sacando el **3**, Hyoga fue el siguiente con un **2**, Shiryu obtuvo un **5 **y por descarte a Ikki le toco el **4 –**Buenos chicos. ¿Cada uno tiene un número? –Asintieron por respuesta. –De acuerdo, la sorpresa es lo siguiente, todos saben que el Santuario se encuentra muy sentido por las anteriores guerras, aunque ciertamente no tanto como las pasadas, por eso, he tomado la decisión de que es hora de que entrenen a sus propios discípulos –Saori miraba con sorpresa alternando entre los muchachos y Shion. Por su parte los jóvenes santos no sabían si reírse de que fuera una broma (¡Por Athenea! Ellos cuidando niños) o asustarse de que fuera verdad y por ende una nueva responsabilidad.

-Quiten esas caras –Dohko que ya estaba enterado desde antes se rio por sus expresiones –Hablando en serio, Shion. ¿Crees que estén listos para esta responsabilidad?

-Claro que si, Dohko. Les hará mucho bien tomar un poco mas de responsabilidades para con el Santuario, entrenar a sus discípulos les aportara nuevas experiencias y los ayudara a crecer. Piensa además en lo orgullosos que podrán sentirse sus aprendices de decir que sus maestros son los Santos de la Esperanza –Los chicos se sonrojaron por el halago, Seiya fue el primero en salir de la impresión levantando la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar, Shion asintió en su dirección.

-Creo que me tomo por sorpresa esto… es tan extraño saber que tendré un aprendiz. ¿Y si lo hago mal? Aunque… -La preocupación de Seiya no duro mucho al ser un espíritu naturalmente optimista –Debe ser estupendo poder educar a alguien.

-A mí me gusta la idea –Aporto Shun.

-No creo que estemos listos –Rezongo Hyoga con desanimo.

-No sé por qué dices eso, Hyoga, yo pienso que si lo estamos –Replico Shiryu en voz baja.

- ¿Nos dejaran a _nuestro _cuidado unos niños? –Ikki deformo la palabra en un claro intento de demostrar su enojo, confusión e incredulidad además de hacer dudar a los otros.

-Haces que suene como algo malo, resulta que confió en sus capacidades para transmitirle a los nuevos santos los mismos valores que poseen ustedes, valor, esperanza, lealtad, inocencia… Pero no se preocupen mis pequeños, no los dejare completamente solos, tendrán ayuda si así lo requieren. Por darles un ejemplo, me parece que Marín de Águila, tenía solo nueve años el día que se puso a Seiya bajo su tutela. –Seiya asintió sonriendo más animado –Bien, entonces, Seiya podrás pedirle ayuda a Marín siempre que lo necesites, Hyoga y Shiryu también pueden acudir a sus respectivos maestros –Shiryu dirigió su mirada a Dohko que sonrió inmediatamente logrando que se le escapara un suspiro de alivio al chico, en cambio Hyoga mantenía en su rostro una expresión seria para después dejar escapar el aire con cansancio –Hablare personalmente con Camus –Durante el intercambio de palabras Saori miraba con atención a los participantes. –En el caso de ustedes dos, dado que sus maestros murieron tendré que asignarles otros, Shun me parece que Shaka de Virgo estará dispuesto a guiarte, Ikki podrás pedirle consejo a Aioria de Leo, siempre de manera respetuosa –Remarco.

-Shion, tengo una duda –Dijo Saori en el silencio un tanto incomodo que se formo luego de las ultimas palabas del lemuriano, una sonrisa alegre se dibujo en su rostro – ¿Cómo es que van a entrenar a sus aprendices si tiene que asistir a clases?

-Los aprendices pueden quedarse en el Santuario mientras los chicos van a sus clases, realmente Princesa, durante el entrenamiento no se está encima de los discípulos todo el tiempo. Después de que hayan terminado con sus obligaciones escolares podrán dedicarse a sus aprendices. –Athenea hizo una mueca con los labios al ver su esperanza derrocada por las tranquilas palabras de Shion.

- ¿Cómo son? ¿Cuándo los conoceremos? –Pregunto Seiya que parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea, Saori rio para sus adentros, aquello era de esperarse, Pegaso estaba acostumbrado al trato con niños (sin olvidar que seguía siendo uno), se llevaba bien con ellos y los entendía. Seguramente sería un gran maestro.

-¿Quieren conocerlos ya? –Pregunto muy complacido el Patriarca –Me parece excelente. Aman –Llamo, momentos después apareció una de las doncellas del Santuario, una joven de aspecto quinceañero, de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate haciendo una reverencia –Por favor, trae a los niños.

De inmediato, Alteza. –Amani salió de la habitación con paso firme, momentos después regreso tomando de la mano a dos pequeñas niñas y tres niños que caminaban a su lado, todos tenían expresiones que exteriorizaban sus nervios y temores. –Me retiro. –Hizo una inclinación y se marcho. Los pequeños parecían muy interesados en los jóvenes como ellos a su vez en los nuevos.

Muy bien –El hombre de cabellos verdes se acerco a los niños más pequeños con aire paternal dándole a cada uno una corta caricia en sus cabellos luego encaro a los chicos de bronce –Seiya si no me equivoco tienes el numero uno ¿no? –Seiya asintió –Te presento a tu discípula –Aparto del grupo a una niña de no más de cinco años, de cabellos oscuros y mirada marrón, vestía como los demás una túnica de color blanco –Esta niña se llama María Inmaculada, viene de Venezuela y optara por la armadura de Bronce de Cassiopeia. Como será una amazona deberás pedirle a una que le explique el uso de la máscara, Águila podría encargarse de eso.

-Hola, María –Saludo Seiya con una gran sonrisa agachándose para quedar a su altura, la niña lo miro desconcertada antes de sollozar levemente agarrando con fuerza su vestido con las manos –Oh, no llores. –Movió las manos algo desesperado – ¿No habla griego?

-No, María habla español. Tendrán que enseñarle a hablar griego a sus aprendices –Todos suspiraron.

-Vale…. En español es mejor ¿verdad? –Seiya la miro a los ojos una vez más volviendo a sonreír cuando la niña abrió sus ojos marrones con sorpresa asintiendo tímidamente –Hola, niña.

-Hola –Respondió en voz baja y nerviosa.

Me llamo Seiya, soy el Santo de Bronce de Pegaso y tu maestro –La niña asintió sin mucha convicción –Te prometo que cuidare de ti. –Seiya rozo con su mano derecha las mejillas de la niña que levanto la mirada y le sonrió. María tomo un poco de valor para alejarse del lado del amable muchacho que le había dado refugio, comida y ropa para acercarse a aquel niño con los ojos del color del chocolate le tendió la mano que Seiya agarro con fuerza, eso provoco que María se sintiera más segura "Un hombre siempre debe dar la mano con firmeza, significa que es una persona fuerte y determinada" y esa clase de persona es la que puede protegerte.

-Bien hecho, Seiya. –Shion hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, estaba algo sorprendido de que el muchacho supiera hablar español, aunque considerando que se había criado en el Santuario donde las nacionalidades eran muy variadas, tal vez, tal vez no debería sorprenderle. – ¿Numero dos? –Continuo, Hyoga dio un paso al frente con su mirada preocupada, Shion sonrió al notar su nerviosismo, por lo poco que había escuchado de los demás, el Santo del Cisne era un muchacho muy orgulloso pero también demasiado sensible, palabras de Camus. –Bien, Hyoga, esta pequeña se llama Scherezade viene de Irán, optara por la armadura de Bronce de Sextante, como es una niña igual que Seiya tendrás que explicarle que debe usar máscara o si se te hace mas cómodo puedes pedirle a una amazona que lo haga. –La nena en cuestión tenía la piel tostada, ojos y cabellos negros, una actitud más decidida y orgullosa que el resto, a pesar de ser de su misma edad y tamaño, quizás, solo unos centímetros más alta, también vestía una túnica blanca. –Habla persa como lengua materna pero también domina bastante bien el ingles.

-¿Una niña? ¿Por qué una niña? –Murmuro Hyoga en ruso con preocupación antes de acercarse a la pequeña – ¿Hablas inglés? –Scherezade asintió al reconocer el idioma –Soy Hyoga Santo de Cisne.

-Yo soy Scherezade –Replico con voz suave –Prefiero el persa. –Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los azules.

-No sé hablar ese idioma –Reconoció Hyoga con tranquilidad –Pero te propongo un trato ¿sí?

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Yo te enseño a hablar en griego y tú me enseñas persa –La niña sonrió asintiendo enérgicamente y Hyoga no pudo menos que corresponder el gesto, la pequeña orgullosa no le había quitado la vista de encima y en ningún momento bajo su rostro.

-Está bien –Contesto tendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara, cosa que el rubio hizo con tranquilidad.

-Buen trabajo, Hyoga –Lo felicito Shion y el muchacho no pudo evitar un ligero sonroso acudir a sus mejillas –El que sigue es…. Shun –El chico se acerco con su porte tranquilo y sereno, el Patriarca se tomo unos momentos para pensar en lo parecidos que eran los próximos maestro y aprendiz-Este niño se llama Ariel, es nativo de Italia, siendo más precisos de la Ciudad del Vaticano, por lo tanto habla tanto italiano como latín, optara por la armadura de Plata de Cruz del Sur. –Ariel era definitivamente un niño pequeño para su edad, su cabello era pelirrojo largo hasta su cuello, pecoso y con unos grandes ojos azules, Shun no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el enorme parecido que tenia con aquel personaje de la película de la "Sirenita" que había visto hacia pocos días con sus amigos. –Si tienes dificultad con el idioma no dudes en acudir a mí.

-No se preocupe, Patriarca –Contesto Shun en un latín muy fluido, bueno sinceramente que Shion estaba sorprendido al parecer los niños de bronce realmente habían sido bien educados –Creo que podremos entendernos bien, Ariel. Tratare de enseñarte griego. Mi nombre es Shun y soy el Santo de Bronce de Andrómeda. –El niño asintió tímidamente sin responderle con palabras, ahogando un sollozo al ver la mirada crítica de Scherezade y la curiosa de María, permitió que Shun lo tomara en brazos abrazándolo instintivamente por el cuello.

-Shiryu, te presento a Thierry, él será tu alumno. Viene de Australia, optara por la armadura de Bronce de Pez Volador, habla inglés por lo que no creo que tengas problemas –Informo sonriendo mientras que el infante rubio de ojos verdes daba un paso al frente, con una personalidad más despreocupada.

-Hola –Pronuncio en su idioma natal con una sonrisa picara – ¿Sera usted mi maestro?

-Sí, Thierry. Soy Shiryu Santo de Bronce de Dragón –Le contesto el aludido de forma amable a la vez que Thierry se adelantaba para tomar su mano.

- ¿Cuidaras de mi? –Shiryu asintió con ternura ante la pregunta –Gracias, la verdad es que creo que todos extrañamos nuestras casas –Expreso en voz baja y con un ligero tono de puchero en su voz, Scherezade lo miro fijamente antes de bufar, después de todo era la única que lo entendía de los pequeños.

-Para extrañar una casa primero tienes que tener una –Replico con rabia y tristeza la morena, todos la miraron con confusión durante unos instantes, incluso el mismo Thierry que se sonrojo avergonzado, Saori que se había mantenido al margen se inclino hacia adelante para observar mejor a la chiquilla.

-Tranquilos –Intervino Shion en el mismo idioma, se giro para observar al último de los cinco niños, un poco más alto que los demás, su piel tostada armonizaba hermosamente con su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises, ojos que no enfocaban con precisión –Este niño será tu aprendiz Ikki, su nombre es: Bakari. Viene de Egipto por lo tanto habla árabe, para tu suerte también sabe griego. Entrara para la armadura de Bronce de Dorado.

-Bakari promete esforzarse mucho, Maestro –Hablo con entusiasmo, usando la tercera persona para referirse a si mismo causando la risa de los presentes, especialmente de Saori, Ikki por su parte no demostró lo divertido que encontraba el asunto.

-¿No puedes ver? –Cuestiono Ikki con curiosidad, el niño bajo la mirada, avergonzado y temeroso a la vez, retrocedió un paso hasta chocar con las piernas de Shion y agarrarse a su túnica.

-Bakari, perdió la vista hace medio año en un accidente, pero eso no es ningún impedimento para que se convierta en un santo. –Contesto Shion con seguridad, acariciando con su mano derecha los bucles rubios del niño, recordando con nostalgia al Santo de Virgo de la Anterior Guerra Santa, Asmita, él también creció privado del sentido de la vista y se convirtió en un santo honorable y poderoso, lo que si debía tomar en cuenta es que Bakari no había nacido ciego, apenas hacia poco que se encontraba en esa situación y aun le costaba adaptarse, quizás Ikki no era la mejor opción para ser su maestro o tal vez ayudar a Bakari le daría la oportunidad de aprender más de sí mismo. – ¿Te sientes capaz de aceptar el reto, Ikki de Fénix? –Ikki solo bufo pero le hizo una seña al niño con su mano para que se acercara. –Supongo que eso es un sí. –Shion junto las manos complacido, observo a los cinco adolescentes y a los pequeños niños a su lado –Bueno, mis niños, ahora les explicare algunas cosas y cada uno de ustedes deberá decírselo después a sus propios discípulos. Quiero enseñarles a cada uno a nuestra Diosa Athena –Lo repitió en los distintos idiomas mientras señalaba a Saori con un gesto cariñoso, la muchacha les sonrió con dulzura. –Muy bien, escúchenme bien, de ahora en adelante la educación, crianza y entrenamiento de estos niños, así como su seguridad depende de ustedes, y esperamos que puedan guiarlos para que ganen el reconocimiento de las armaduras para las cuales han nacido, háganlos sentir orgullosos de ser los discípulos de los héroes de esta época, de los llamados Santos de la Esperanza. Procuren enseñarles a estos niños todo lo que ustedes son, inocencia, lealtad, fidelidad, compromiso, valor… Ayúdenlos a crecer con fortaleza. –Mientras Shion se dedicaba a darles una lección a los chicos, Dohko se divertía de lo lindo al ver las distintas expresiones que pasaban por los rostros de los jóvenes, también intervino añadiendo algunas cosas como los deberes en los que debían instruirlos. Saori observaba todo en silencio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Bueno, la verdad es que este capi tampoco se ha modificado demasiado, lo más resaltante es que he cambiado a Evangeline por Adara, y cambiando una característica de Bakari, ahora el nene es ciego, pero no de nacimiento sino por un "accidente" además de que ahora he nombrado a Asmita de Virgo de Lost Canvas. Este… Las escenas de Piscis y Cancer, Acuario y Escorpio las tengo que escribir de nuevo por completo, por eso deje el capi hasta esta parte. **

**Recordando los significados de los nombres de los niños: **

**-María Inmaculada: El primero significa "La elegida o la amada por Dios" y el segundo "Sin manchas". En ella cambie el color de sus ojos, primero los tenia azules y ahora los tiene marrón que es un rasgo más común en mi país. **

**-Bakari: Significa "Noble juramento". Se añade el hecho de que es ciego.**

**-Ariel: Significa "León de Dios". Sigue pareciéndose a la Sirenita de Disney. **

**-Scherezade: Su nombre significa "Nacida en la ciudad" Un poco más altanera. **

**-Thierry: Significa "Poderoso, gobernante del pueblo" **

**Anikasukino 5d Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que en esencia seguirá siendo el mismo solo un poco más completo. :3 sinceramente te digo que disfrutes lo mas que puedas el tiempo que te queda en el colegio, cuando estas dentro quieres irte, pero cuando sales te das cuenta de lo fácil que era la vida en esos momentos y lo difícil que es volver a esa época, mis días en la escuela los guardo con recelo en mi memoria, porque fueron días de reír, de llorar, de hacer travesuras, de crecer y formar amistades. **

**Nadi: Muchas gracias por tu review. **


	3. Adultos actuando como niños

"_**La edad es solo una ilusión,**_

_**Los números son imaginarios, abstractos, **_

_**¿Qué importa mi amada?**_

_**¿Qué importa? **_

_**Años más, años menos.**_

_**Jamás dejaría de amarte. **_

_**Mi vida. **_

_**Existo para ti, **_

_**Para guiarte, para protegerte."**_

…

**Capitulo Segundo. Adultos actuando como niños. **

El guardián del último templo podía sentirse en todo su derecho muy orgulloso del hermoso jardín que poseía su templo, las rosas, tan hermosas como letales se extendía por todo el campo, dando la ilusión de ser una alfombra roja, esponjosa y tentadora para relajarse, pero por debajo de toda belleza se encontraban las afiladas espinas, esperando al incauto que cayera en la trampa. Engañoso, era la palabra que definía con exactitud a los rosales. Sin embargo, una figura se encontraba entre ellos, el hombre de largos cabellos azules, de facciones bellas y ojos celestes estaba muy concentrado en atender a sus_ niñas, _mimándolas con el roce de su suave piel, exhalando aire sobre sus hojas y contándoles historias de héroes del pasado. De vez en cuando una segunda voz gruñía en desacuerdo con alguna parte de la narración, tomándose la "molestia" de corregirlo con una sonrisa orgullosa, a diferencia del primero él se encontraba tendido cuan largo era en la tierra bajo su cuerpo, sus cabellos violáceos se confundían con el rojo de las rosas con una bonita armonización, sus ojos oscuros seguían con aburrimientos los movimientos del otro y entregándole la herramienta de jardinería que le pidiera en el momento.

-Estoy aburrido…. ¿Fuiste hablar con la_ ragazza_? Me pareció escuchar que ha regresado a Rodorio –Pregunto de pronto mientras ahogaba un bostezo y le pasaba unas tijeras para podar, observo sin inmutarse como Piscis fruncía el ceño sin responder –Debe haberse enterado que regresamos a la vida… Quizás por eso volvió. No dejamos de….

-¿Importarle? –Completo Afrodita con sarcasmo en su voz –No estaría tan seguro. Creo que lo mejor será mantener la distancias, aprovechando que ella misma las marco hace tanto tiempo ya… –Se quedo observando una esplendida rosa blanca, completamente abierta, exhibiendo sus pétalos grandes e inmaculados –Le hicimos mucho daño los últimos años, Anthony –Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse no más en un murmullo. –Se que no te gusta que use tu verdadero nombre, pero mira a tu alrededor, no hay nadie más que nosotros y las rosas. Además es muy dulce.

-Precisamente por eso no me gusta, Anthony de Cáncer no suena para nada amenazante, de todas formas tu tampoco puedes hablar mucho, ni siquiera usas tu verdadero nombre –Bufo con una ligera molestia –Te estás comportando como un cobarde, de seguro se alegrara con "verte" -Soltó una carcajada siniestra por lo dicho hasta que sintió cuando Afrodita le dio un empujón, sin darse cuenta se había incorporado al reírse –Vale, vale, lo siento. Sé que no te gusta que bromee con eso, pero a ella ni siquiera le importa, es mas se ríe conmigo.

-Yo no le veo la gracia a algo así, solo confirma lo que pienso, es mejor que la dejemos seguir con su vida sola –Su tono de voz se volvió frio y distante mientras se colocaba la rosa blanca entre las hebras de su cabello.

-Su vida mejoro solo por nuestra intervención. Dita cuando la conociste por primera vez, su vida era miserable y desgraciada ¡ni siquiera alcanzaba los diez años! En realidad debería darnos las gracias –Anthony se levanto para poder verlo de frente con una mirada algo pensativa, serio, Afrodita retiro sus manos de las plantas para encararlo.

-¿Crees que estaría mejor conmigo? ¿Después de lo que hice? –Dijo con incredulidad –Es solo una niña… Su familia….

-Dita, estaría mejor con cualquier ser vivo que con su familia. A sus padres ella les importaba tanto como el perro del vecino y eso lo sabes tu mejor que yo. Y por lo de niña… ¡Vamos! La novia de Leo es menor que ella. Además piensa que debe haber cambiado son más de cinco años desde la última vez que la vimos.

-Con las manos llenas de sangre –Agrego Piscis con tono sombrío, Mascara de Muerte solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ese detalle –Ya que hablamos de esto. ¿Qué me dices de Alejandra? –Se rio cuando un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del Santo de Cáncer.

-¡No la nombres! Puedes invocarla…. Ella es una bruja… ¿Qué quieres que te diga de ella? –Cuestiono con todos sus sentidos en alerta por si de la nada escuchaba la voz de la mujer.

-Dices que debo darle una oportunidad a la niña aunque yo prefiera apartarme. Pero te espantas cuando te menciono el nombre de Alejandra, a pesar de que es una buena mujer que te quiere mucho –Afrodita sonrió ante el resoplido que salió de los labios de Mascara de Muerte.

-Ella no "me quiere": está obsesionada conmigo, solo lo hace por lo de la ley de las amazonas… eso de: Matar o Amar. No te da muchas salidas. –Anthony bajo el rostro al suelo con una expresión enfadada –Aun maldigo el día que decidí cortar camino por esa zona. En fin, si no la hubiera visto sin macara no se interesaría en mí en lo más mínimo.

-¿Eso que escucho es compasión en tu voz, An? –Interrogo sorprendido, pronto una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus facciones.

-Cállate –Piscis cayó sobre su espalda al ser empujado con brusquedad (y algo de agresividad) por el otro hombre –No digas tonterías. Digo la verdad, Alejandra es sinceramente el fastidio encarnado.

-Claro, quizás no fue casualidad que decidieras ir por ese camino ese día, y fue de hecho el _Halo_ quien dispuso el encuentro –Mascara de Muerte se sonrojo súbitamente consiguiendo que Afrodita comenzara a reír, su risa suave y armoniosa se escucho por todo el templo, contagiando a Anthony que pronto lo imito, cuando recuperaron la compostura ambos estaban acostados sobre sus espaldas uno al lado del otro disfrutando del calor que el sol les regalaba a sus cuerpos.

-Que me lleve Bóreas si fue el destino quien la puso en mi camino. ¿Iras a ver a la _ragazza_?

-Si tu vas a ver a Alejandra, yo la visitare –Ludwig giro el rostro para mirar al pensativo Cáncer, que asintió silenciosamente.

-Yo no necesito_ ir_ a verla. Lo más probable es que termine apareciéndose en mi templo en lo que regrese de la misión que le encomendaron –Suspiro con fastidio al ver la pregunta impresa en la cara de Piscis –Le pregunte al Patriarca que había sido de ella, y me contesto que se encontraba en una misión fuera de Grecia. Quería saber cuánto tiempo libre de Alejandra tendría.

-¿Y cuando regresa?

-No lo sé, Shion solo me dijo: En lo que termine su misión.

-Entonces puede ser en cualquier momento…

-Ni lo menciones…

La biblioteca del Templo de Acuario no tenía nada que envidiarle al Jardín de Piscis ya que era digno de ver, la enorme colección de títulos que se encontraban en los estantes, de distintas épocas, distintos autores, ¡tanto conocimiento!, las bibliotecas de madera fina, el aire de sabiduría que se respiraba… No, Acuario no se sentía inferior a Piscis. Su guardián se encontraba revisando algunos de los textos, para luego catalogarlos y ordenarlos, en uno de los sillones acostado cuan largo era se encontraba Milo de Escorpio, ambos vestían sus armaduras doradas. Milo se moría de ganas de hablar con Camus, pero este lo ignoraba casi olímpicamente mientras se encargaba de la biblioteca, aburrido, mortalmente aburrido le parecían sus acciones pero era mejor estar acompañándolo que llegar a su templo y quedarse solo hasta el momento en que comenzaran sus guardias.

-Dime, Milo –Le dijo con su voz elegante y masculina –Se que te mueres por hablar.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya terminaste de hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo? –Le pregunto con voz somnolienta, al parecer se estaba quedando dormido, parpadeo desperezándose, al ver que Camus asintió se acomodo mejor para darle un espacio en el sofá. – ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de que la Princesa vaya a una escuela?

-No lo considero necesario, la Princesa tiene una buena educación y….

-¿No te parece que merece la oportunidad de vivir algo nuevo?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿No te gustaría poder hacerlo también?

-¿Eh?

-Que nosotros también pudiéramos ir al colegio. –Milo sonrió mientras se perdía por algunos instantes en sus propios pensamientos.

-No lo sé –Camus se levanto dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a los libros –Vivirías metido en problemas.

-Seguramente… Y tú serias un sabelotodo –Milo se carcajeo ante el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Acuario –Serias el primero de la clase y el favorito de los profesores.

-Muy gracioso, Milo. –A pesar de todo Camus compartió la risa, solo Milo era capaz de hacerlo reír de esa forma.

-La Princesa estará bien, además tu _patito_ la va a acompañar también. –Camus frunció el ceño ante el apodo con el que Milo insistía en llamar a su discípulo.

Mientras dos amigos compartían con alegría, otros se encontraban indecisos de cómo actuar, el Templo de Capricornio estaba sumido en uno de los silencios más incómodos que hubiera presenciado en largos años, su guardián, Leo y Sagitario se cobijaban en sus sombras. Shura veía el piso con un aire avergonzado mientras que Aioria no le quitara la vista de encima a su hermano, que inmune al ambiente tenso sonriera con total tranquilidad.

-Aioros, yo… –Comenzó Capricornio siendo detenido por la mano en alto del aludido.

-No empieces de nuevo, Shura o terminare molestándome contigo. Te dije que perdonaba todo, no hay necesidad de hacer tanto drama. –Se rió con inocencia, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, quedando en una posición incómoda sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies, bufo con inconformidad, ser más de diez centímetros más bajo que los demás no le gustaba –Antes era más fácil hacer esto… Han crecido mucho.

-Lo siento mucho, Aioria. –Musito Shura avergonzando y aliviado por partes iguales, Aioros se había soltado al sentirse frustrado con un mohín en sus labios, por su parte Aioria hizo un gesto de enfado en su rostro, preocupando al Santo para después tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si mi hermano no te guarda rencores, Shura, teniendo el mucho mas derecho que yo, entonces yo tampoco lo hare –Se encogió de hombros aunque los otros dos podían leer sus expresiones, y sus ojos mostraban un gran recelo, estaba siendo bastante obvio en que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros. Aioros suspiro, se conformaba con que al menos no intentaran matarse entre ellos.

-Algo es mejor que nada –Murmuro más para sí que para los otros dos –Vamos, Aioria. Somos los primeros en hacer guardia, tenemos que prepararnos –Aioros tomo del brazo a su hermano para comenzar a arrastrarlo con él, se detuvo un momento para ver a Shura –Por cierto, Caballero, espero que podamos jugar una buena partida de ajedrez mas tarde. –Pasada la sorpresa inicial para Capricornio una sonrisa llena de paz apareció en su rostro, los hermanos le regresaron el gesto y se marcharon por la salida del templo.

-Así será amigo mío –Dijo al aire una vez que se quedo solo entre las paredes de Capricornio.

De camino a la decima casa, los hermanos se encontraban en silencio, Aioros disfrutaba haciendo algo tan necesario como respirar, inspiraba maravillado con sentir sus pulmones llenos de aire, expirando para soltarlo de golpe, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba la sensación de respirar.

-Oye, Aioria. ¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia mi cuñada? –Pregunto con calma e inocencia. Aioria se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar la palabra "cuñada"

-Marín no es mi novia –Murmuro tímidamente tan bajo que su hermano tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no? ¿No le has dicho lo que sientes? –Las preguntas de Aioros solo lograban avergonzar mas a Leo que sentía como toda su sangre iba a sus mejillas, la curiosidad de su hermano lo estaba apenando –Mira que eso de andar besando a las mujeres sin tener nada estable con ellas no es lo que yo te enseñe…. –No pudo continuar porque una mano bronceada lo evito, pobrecito, su hermano parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque.

-¡No lo digas! –Gimió angustiado mirando en todas direcciones –Eso fue un accidente…. Si eso.

-Ajá, fue accidental que ella no tuviera la máscara –Sagitario sonrió con burla mientras Aioria daba un respingo mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Le viste el rostro? –Pregunto con seriedad reteniendo los celos que parecían nacer de sí mismo.

-No, hermano. –Se apresuro a contestarle con calma –No lo vi porque si no mal recuerdo ella estaba dándome la espalda cuando entre –Dato nuevo, su hermano era realmente posesivo y celoso con lo que consideraba suyo, como un buen león, ese pensamiento le arranco una sonrisa espontanea.

-Ya –Recordó con pena por la forma en que había tratado a su hermano -No le cuentes a nadie por favor, Aioros. Marín no quiere sentirse presionada de ninguna forma. No he podido hablar con ella y desde entonces pareciera evitarme –La tristeza, Aioros podía identificar ese sentimiento con mucha facilidad en el rostro de su hermano, desde niños Aioria se la había demostrado en diversas ocasiones.

-Es normal, después de todo es una amazona orgullosa, honorable y estoy seguro que es una gran guerrera, debe ser una decisión difícil para ella –Aioros miro con cierta añoranza el templo que se erguía ante ellos, contemplo con adoración cada detalle de la estructura –Regresar a este templo, luego de estar ausente tanto tiempo, me hace sentir tan extraño, igual que sentir la armadura responder a mi cosmos, vestirme como en este instante, tan increíble –Su voz fue perdiendo volumen a medida que se perdía en sus pensamientos. –Bueno, hermano yo me quedo aquí, tú debes seguir bajando hasta tu propio templo. Aioria de Leo –Cada una de sus palabras salían impresas de orgullo, Aioria sintió como su pecho se llenaba de una sensación cálida.

-Gracias, hermano. –Atino a contestarle sin que voz le temblara.

-Aioria –Lo llamo antes de que se alejara demasiado –Cuando entremos al colegio realmente no importara si le vi el rostro o no en aquella ocasión. Si Marín quiere ir tendrá que quitarse la máscara –El rostro de Aioria se ensombreció mientras sopesaba la información a la final solo suspiro, se giro y siguió descendiendo.

Shaka caminaba con calma hacia las habitaciones privadas de su templo, siendo uno de los primeros en retirarse era lógico que llegara tan pronto a su destino, suspiro mientras se internaba con paso firme, su largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda resaltando sobre su piel pálida. Una vez sentado en su mullida cama, se dedico con parsimonia a doblar las sabanas que recién había lavado, quizás muchos encontraran esa labor por debajo del estatus de un Santo de Oro, pero Shaka lo encontraba extrañamente relajante, tal vez se debía a su perfeccionismo innato, por lo mismo le costaba delegar incluso en tareas sencillas, reconstruir su templo desde las ruinas en las que se había convertido tras la Guerra contra Hades había sido una de sus principales prioridades, su Templo solo se constituía de algunos pilares que lograron sostenerse en pie, polvo y tristeza, porque el Templo de Virgo, estaba lleno de un aura de tristeza, se dio cuenta bastante pronto de que estaba relacionado con los sentimientos que tenían tres hombres: Saga, Camus y Shura seguían sintiéndose avergonzados por considerar que eran los culpables de aquel daño, Shaka no podía negar eso de ninguna forma, sin embargo, luego de sincerarse a sí mismo, se percato de que no estaba molesto, en ningún nivel, solo extrañaba su hogar, a pesar de que no le resulto especialmente incomodo permanecer en el Templo Principal ansiaba regresar a Virgo. Sonrió mientras pensaba con ternura, la forma en que la Princesa Athenea intentaba mantenerlo lo mejor atendido que pudiera además de distraerlo de sus meditaciones. Hundido en sus pensamientos, retomo el momento de su primer enfrentamiento con los niños de bronce, la forma en que le habían abierto los ojos, figurativamente hablando, él que se creía el hombre más cercano a Dios. ¿Qué tan cierta era esa afirmación? No lo sabía pero unos niños apenas comenzando a vivir demostraron ser más valientes, más nobles, leales y llenos de esperanza que él, ya un hombre, sereno, experimentado y honorable. Darles vuelta al asunto no valía ya la pena, termino de doblar las sabanas para luego tenderse a todo lo largo de su cama, se quedo sorprendentemente dormido al instante.

En Géminis, Saga no se mostraba con muy buen semblante, delante de él Kanon tenía una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que usaba para convencer a los demás de algo pero que no funcionaba con él más que para causarle desconfianza. Se mantuvo sereno, pasando su vista por cada facción del rostro de su hermano, frunció el entrecejo al no poder descubrir nada más que ese extraño brillo entusiasta en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Por qué quieres irte? –Pregunto con interés.

-Ya te lo dije, hermano. Tengo cosas que hacer –Replico con misterio sin borrar la sonrisa orgullosa que tenía, como le gustaba hacer rabiar a Saga.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -Saga lo miro con sincera curiosidad, su hermano no estaba vestido con las peculiares ropas de entrenamiento que solía llevar puesta, por el contrario vestía una camisa de color verde manga corta y unos pantalones de jeans – ¿A dónde vas a salir?

-A un sitio. Pero no es un secreto, solo son cosas privadas –Replico con tranquilidad.

-Está bien. –Termino cediendo con un suspiro de inconformidad, frunció el ceño unos instantes antes de meditar bien el asunto, Kanon no tenía porque pedirle permiso o informarle de lo que hiciera, en realidad su hermano estaba tomando consideraciones con su persona para no simplemente desaparecer. –Puedes irte, Kanon. No tienes que pedirme permiso.

-Y no lo estoy haciendo, Saga. Indiferente de la respuesta que me dieras yo…

-… me iba a ir. –Completo con una sonrisa.

-Ajá. Solo quería que supiera que me iba a ir un rato.

-Y lo agradezco de verdad. Solo… ¿Podrías contarme que fuiste hacer cuando regreses? –La petición de Saga si bien tenía un tono de timidez también lo tenía en exigencia. Kanon rodo los ojos en un gesto de divertido fastidio, Saga siempre dejaba su marca personal, siempre manteniendo el control.

-Lo haré. ¿Contento? –Géminis asintió con calma.

Al estar frente a la escalera que llevaba al Templo de Piscis los pequeños niños contuvieron el aire: Las escaleras parecían interminables. Cuando fueron sacados de sus hogares y llevados hasta ese lugar todos se encontraban tan cansados por el viaje que alguien los había llevado dormidos hasta el Templo Principal. Ahora estando de pie frente al espectáculo que era el jardín de Piscis y la escalera no podían estar menos que sorprendidos, intimidados y cansados solo con mirar.

-Son_ muchas _escaleras –Gimió María en su lengua natal logrando que Seiya riera de buen ánimo.

-¿Hay que bajarlas todas? –Pregunto Scherezade bufando con enfado, sus ojos negros mostraron toda su inconformidad a Hyoga que asintió con timidez.

-Sí pero no te preocupes, terminas acostumbrándote. –Seiya le contesto con calma a la niña que rápidamente hizo un puchero de drama sin embargo los otros chiquillos llamaron su atención, Ariel se veía sumamente intranquilo, Scherezade estaba irritada, Bakari… Bakari estaba silencioso y Thierry con una gran sonrisa. –Necesitamos enseñarles griego rápido, hablar en varios idiomas es molesto.

-Esa será la prioridad –Concordó Shiryu antes de sentir como le jalaban del pantalón. –Dime Thierry.

-¿Cuántas son? –Pregunto con curiosidad señalando las escaleras.

-Pues… no lo sé. Nunca las he contado –Seiya y Shun rieron por la pregunta.

-Entonces contémoslas todas para saber cuántas son. –Propuso el niño con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Maestro –La tímida voz de Bakari se dejo escuchar con nerviosismo – ¿Qué hay más adelante? Huele muy dulce.

-Cierto. Bakari cuando sientas ese olor es porque estamos cerca del Templo de Piscis. Es el primer Templo que hay que atravesar para salir de los terrenos de las Doce Casas, es el Doceavo Templo. –Explico con calma al pequeño. Shun era paciente y amable con los niños, Bakari asintió con nerviosismo.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan asignado aprendices –Hyoga no parecía superar el hecho de tener que convertirse en maestro de una niña, quizás se debía a que él mismo no se veía más que como un discípulo.

-No sé de qué tanto te quejas, rubio. Al menos tú tuviste un buen maestro. ¿Qué se supone que le enseñe a este niño? –Señalo al pequeño Bakari con su dedo – "¿La mejor forma de matar a tu maestro es…?"

-¿Maestro, es necesario? -Ariel había hablado el italiano indiferente de la conversación de los mayores y aunque Shun entendía un poco prefería que el niño usara el latín.

-Sí, lo es. –Le contesto con tranquilidad antes de volverse para enfrentar a Ikki –Están haciendo mucho escándalo, muchachos, estos niños dependen de nosotros ahora, tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo en entrenarlos y educarlos lo mejor que podamos.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Seiya, Shun –Se quejo Ikki aunque con una sonrisa.

-Suena muy fácil si lo dices así –Rezongo Hyoga mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello –No sé enseñar.

-¿Qué no sabes enseñar? No seas tonto, Hyoga. Tú eres muy paciente, lo harás bien, no te preocupes tanto por eso. –Pronuncio Shiryu sin quitarle la vista de encima a los niños que bajaban con cuidado las escaleras, Bakari se mantenía muy bien sujeto de la mano de Ikki mientras los demás observaban maravillados el Jardín de Rosas que bordeaba los laterales de la escalera. Las niñas estaban muy entusiasmadas.

-No quiero seguir bajando escaleras –Refunfuño María.

-Nah, pronto te acostumbraras –Replico Seiya algo distraído.

Cuando quedaron enfrente de las puertas del Templo de Piscis, los jóvenes se tomaron unos instantes para admirarlos con la misma expectación que sus pequeños aprendices. Sin embargo no podían quedarse así todo el día, pronto los santos de bronce procuraron darles la primera lección a sus discípulos, siempre anunciar su presencia en los doce templos y esperar al guardián de dicho lugar.

-El Santo que vigila esta casa se llama Afrodita de Piscis. Es un Santo de Oro y protege el Templo de Piscis. Estas rosas las cultiva él. –Cada uno hablo para su propio aprendiz.

-Afrodita de Piscis ¿Podemos pasar? –Shun elevo ligeramente su cosmos para hacerle la pregunta al santo al no verlo en las cercanías. Los chiquillos exclamaron maravillados de sentir la energía que rodeo por un instante a Shun.

-¡Ah! –Scherezade miro con sorpresa al hombre que recién aparecía del interior del templo, su largo y ondulado cabello celeste le caía sobre la espalda, ondeando con cada uno de sus pasos, sus ojos azules mostraban una sincera curiosidad.

-¿Pidiendo permiso para pasar? –Pregunto con incredulidad – ¿Ustedes, los niños de bronce? ¿Qué se traen entre manos? –Cuestiono desconfiado, un sonidito hizo que bajara la vista para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver cinco pequeños ocultos entre las piernas de los adolescentes. – ¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

-Son nuestros aprendices –Respondió orgulloso Seiya exteriorizando toda su emoción, Shiryu y Shun sonrieron respaldando sus palabras mientras que Hyoga solo suspiraba e Ikki bostezaba.

-Con que para eso los había llamado el Patriarca. –Afrodita pasó su mirada por cada uno de los niños, deteniéndose un instante en la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos marrones que lo miraba embelesada – ¿Hablan griego?

-Solo Bakari –Dijo Shiryu con un movimiento de cabeza señalo al pequeño árabe.

-Es muy lindo. –María salió de su escondite hablando con su voz cargada de emoción y timidez a partes iguales al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo.

-Gracias linda, tú también. –Le contesto riendo quedamente, consiguiendo que la nena retrocediera para abrazarse a las piernas de Seiya.

-¿Hablas español? –Pregunto Seiya con curiosidad.

-Si….

-Claro que sabe. Yo le enseñe –Contesto una voz masculina, todos dirigieron su atención al hombre que recién aparecía, su cabello azul, sus pasos firmes pero toscos y el tono burlón con el que había hablado intimidaron a los aprendices – ¿Ahora los niños cuidaran de los chiquillos? Pobres criaturas a locos irán a parar. –Cuatro miradas ofuscadas se clavaron en su persona lo que provoco que Mascara de Muerte se riera.

-¡Dile que es lindo! –Exigió Scherezade en ingles mirando a Hyoga que comenzó a negar con la cabeza mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca, la niña bufo frustrada de pie junto a María. – ¿Por qué no? –Mascara de Muerte comenzó a reírse más fuerte que antes siendo imitado por Seiya e Ikki que no podían evitarlo al ver a Hyoga en tal apuro, sobre todo con el profundo sonrojo que tenía en el rostro. Afrodita se compadeció y acudió en su auxilio.

-Gracias, cariño, tu también lo eres. No es necesario que tu maestro traduzca, hablo muy bien el inglés –Le sonrio de la misma forma que lo habia hecho con Maria, la niña se sonrojo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que delante de Shiryu el pequeño Thierry hacia una gesto de asco.

-¿Y de donde son estos críos? –Pregunto Mascara de Muerte con una sincera curiosidad, la situación le llamaba poderosamente la atención, cinco Santos de Bronce que apenas eran unos niños cuidando a cinco pequeños, en parte le causaba risa y en otra curiosidad. Pensar… solo imaginar a los chicos teniendo que enseñarles a luchar, aguantar golpes, historia, idiomas… una palabra definió con exactitud la situación en su mente: Divertido.

Maria es de Venezuela, Scherezade de Iran, Thierry de Australia, Bakari de Egipto y Ariel de Italia. –Respondió Hyoga con cortesía señalando con un gesto de su mano a cada uno de los nombrados, quería terminar lo mas pronto posible con todo eso, llegar a su cabaña, acomodar a la niña y echarse en su cama un rato.

Un compatriota –Dijo Cáncer en italiano sorprendiendo al pequeño Ariel, que abrió sus ojitos azules como platos en una muestra de infantil entusiasmo.

Si, señor –Replico educadamente con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, entre tanto extraño por fin podía encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera considerar "familia". Ariel es un niño pequeño, uno muy inocente, habiéndose criado en la Ciudad del Vaticano hasta la fecha se habia acostumbrado a escuchar casi diariamente que todas la persona eran parte de su familia, una muy grande y muy numerosa. Inocencia, inocencia, Ariel dirigió esos sentimientos hacia los italianos en general. Este hombre de aspecto agresivo podía ser considerado un hermano, un tio o un primo.

-Ya Mascara, después puedes jugar con el niño. Me parece que los niños quieren llevarse a sus aprendices a sus respectivos hogares. Oh, esperen un momento –Los llamo antes de que comenzaran a caminar, los chicos le hicieron caso y se giraron para ver como Afrodita invocaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores. –Maria, Scherezade, Ariel, estas son para ustedes. –Les dijo mientras se inclinaba para darles una hermosa rosa blanca a cada niña y una rosada al niño. –Esta es para ti. –Thierry tenia una sonrisa en el rostro cuando sintió entre sus dedos la rosa de color naranja brillante –Para ti. –Bakari sostuvo la rosa entre sus dedos con especial cuidado, recorriendo su textura, reconociendo su forma y acercándosela al rostro para aspirar su aroma. Finalmente Afrodita les tendio rosas verdes a los jóvenes que indecisos tomaron cada uno una de ellas. –Para la buena suerte.

Con animo renovado el grupito dejo atrás el Templo de Piscis, la emoción de haber conocido a nuevas personas y el breve descanso se notaba en los niños que bajaban las escaleras mas entusiasmados ignorantes de las miradas confundidas que sus maestros se daban entre ellos mientras cada uno observaba en detalle la rosa verde que tenían en sus manos. Shun en especial llevaba dos, la suya y la de Ikki, estas rosas eran de petalos grandes, brillantes y no tenían espinas en sus tallos.

-Se nos olvido decirles… -Dijo de pronto Seiya –María, ese otro hombre que estaba en el templo de Afrodita se llama Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer y es el guardián del cuarto templo. –La niña lo miro unos largos segundos después simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Los demás lo imitaron y obtuvieron mas o menos la misma respuesta.

-Mi madre decía que las flores tenían su propio lenguaje por los colores. Variaba dependiendo de la flor, de la ocasión y del color. –Hablo pensativo en voz alta Hyoga – ¿Qué creen que puedan significar? –La curiosidad impresa en cada una de sus palabras mientras admiraba los bellos petalos de su rosa.

-Yo puedo decírtelo. ¿Quieres? –Hyoga asintió y todos le prestaron atención a lo que Shun tenia para contarles –Las rosas que nos dieron a nosotros, las verdes, simbolizan la esperanza, la juventud y el equilibrio. Las blancas como se imaginaran simbolizan la pureza y la inocencia, son las preferidas para regalárselas a los niños además de que son llevadas en los ramos de las novias porque significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre. Las rosadas significan ausencia de maldad. –Shun sonrio al ver como Ariel se acercaba a las otras niñas y les enseñaba su rosa, aunque no hablaran el mismo idioma y no pudieran entenderse con palabras, se entendían a su modo, con gestos e inocencia. –El color naranja representa el entusiasmo, Thierry parece tener mucho –Todos rieron ante la cara de derrota de Shiryu que dejo escapar un suspiro –La azul significa confianza, armonía y afecto. Afrodita no nos dio las rosas al azar.

-Sabes mucho, Shun. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? –Pregunto interesado Shiryu.

-Afrodita me lo explico una vez. –Al terminar de decir la oración, Shun se vio detenido por Ikki que coloco su mano derecha sobre su hombro con una clara mirada de que exigia una explicación mas detallada –Fue una vez que Saori, Seiya y yo regresábamos de haber estado de compras por Atenas. Seiya se habia tenido que marchar porque Marín lo llamaba y nosotros seguimos subiendo hasta el Templo Principal, Saori quizo entrar en el Jardin de Piscis para ver mejor las rosas, como nos quedamos un rato Afrodita nos pregunto que si queramos saber el significado de los colores. Nos explico detalladamente cada uno.

-Entiendo. –Hyoga asintió mientra sentía como jalaban de su pantalón por lo que bajo el rostro encontrándose a la pequeña morena –Dime.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Estamos hablando de algo importante –Le respondió, casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado al onceavo templo. María que parecía haber agarrado confianza troto con pasos torpes hasta la entrada.

-¡Hola! –Grito con fuerza a la par que Seiya se apresuraba a ponerse a su lado. Pocos minutos después observaron como Milo y Camus hacían su entrada por un lateral del templo, al parecer ese dia verían la expresion de sorpresa en muchos rostros, por supuesto no era como que todos los días escucharas la voz de una niña en tu templo (o en el de tu amigo) en español. Al ver lo que les esperaba en la entrada del templo Milo se hizo la curiosa pregunta de ¿Cómo se multiplicaban tan rápido los críos? De cinco a diez en una mañana.

-Hola –Contesto Milo al saludo.

-¿Hyoga? –Camus no paso por alto la forma en que una de las niñas se aferraba a la ropa del rubio. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

-Maestro. Estos niños son nuestros aprendices. –El tono moderado y educado con el que hablaba Hyoga en presencia de Hyoga causaba la risa de Seiya e Ikki, que disimularon con una tosecita, Milo por su parte se habia agachado para quedar a la altura de los chiquillos que rápidamente lo rodearon con curiosidad, Camus arqueo una ceja, su amigo siempre tenia cierta facilidad con los niños, quizás se debía a que él también era un niño grande, tuvo toda la intención de sonreir con el pensamiento pero se reprimió mientras estuvieran los santos de bronce presente.

-Pueden pasar. –Les dijo Camus antes de dirigirle una mirada seria a su discípulo que bajo ligeramente el rostro y otra a Milo antes de continua. –Portense bien.

-Si, Maestro. –Contesto sumiso y con actitud de niño obediente.

-No le dijiste a Camus que tenia que ayudarte. ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Seiya con curiosidad una vez que ambos hombres se dirigieran a las partes privadas con paso lento.

-No lo sé. –Confeso Cisne nervioso –Prefiero que sea el Patriarca el que se lo haga saber.

-Si eres cobarde, Hyoga. –Aseguro Ikki con tono burlon.

Capricornio fue muy breve, Shura parecía mas inmerso en sus pensamientos y pese a que ciertamente la sorpresa paso por su rostro unos instantes rápidamente se controlo para desearles suerte y darse un ligero momento con un pequeño piropo en su lengua natal a María. Mientras avanzaban, cada uno le contaba historias de los santos que protegían los doce templos. Sagitario se encontraba vacio, antes de llegar a Escorpio los niños ya estaban tan cansados que pidieron ser cargados por sus maestros, que conmovidos aceptaron, el único que no lo hizo fue Bakari, que esperaba obtener una respuesta negativa a su pregunta, su maestro parecía ser serio, uno de esos chicos malos de los que tanto le advertía su madre. La sorpresa fue general cuando fue Ikki, Santo Divino de Bronce, el que se acerco para tomar en brazos al niño, un ligero sonrojo se marco en su piel canela cuando sintió sobre si la mirada llena de ternura de los demás. Atravesaron Libra con rapidez hasta llegar a Virgo, Shaka ya estaba enterado de los pequeños, meditaba tranquilamente cuando sintió las presencias de los chicos atravesando el templo, se levanto con calma en lo que escucho la voz de Shun llamándolo.

-Buenos días. –Saludo Shaka sereno.

-Buenos días –Respondieron a coro, incluyendo a Bakari.

-¿Qué tal se sienten con la nueva responsabilidad que les fue dado? –Pregunto con calma mas no se esperaba que cuatro de los chicos comenzaran hablar todos a la vez con diferentes tonos, expresiones y emociones. –Calma, calma.

-Oye, Ikki. Shaka podría ayudarte con Bakari –Comento Seiya mientras le colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del niño para desordenar su cabello.

-No necesito ayuda. –Refunfuño Ikki incapaz de ceder a pesar de que llevaba todo el camino pensando de que forma trabajar con el chiquillo.

-¿Algun problema? –Pregunto Virgo con interés.

-Bakari es ciego. –Contesto Shiryu.

-Desde hace unos meses, nos lo dijo el Patriarca. –Agrego Hyoga.

-Por eso, debe ser mas difícil para él. –Continuo Seiya.

-Ya veo. –Shaka se quedo en silencio unos instantes para después abrir sus ojos ligeramente, observando a Bakari rápidamente, ciertamente aun se sentía inseguro con su condición por la forma tan insistente con la que se sujetaba a Ikki. –Si necesitas de alguna ayuda no dudes en venir, Fenix. Bakari, eres bienvenido en el Templo de Virgo siempre que lo desees.

Ikki parecía molesto cuando bajaban las escaleras a Leo, no le habia agradado el tono conciliador con el que Shaka le hablo. Los demás caminaban de prisa para alcanzarlo, a mitad de camino Seiya bufo con cierto enojo, quería decirle a Aioria lo feliz que se sentía de tener un aprendiz, que viera lo orgulloso que estaba. "Ya podras decirle" dijo Shun tratando de animarlo, "Quizas al mismo tiempo que a tu maestra" agrego Ikki con cierta malicia.

Saga de Geminis era un personaje que causaba admiración, respecto y un poco de sano temor, verlo de pie en la entrada de su templo, majestuoso, con ese porte de príncipe tan característico, su mirada esmeralda perdida en los terrenos lejanos a los doce templos.

-¿El Patriarca les dio aprendices? –Habia dicho con verdadera serenidad al verlos llegar justo frente a él, con la respuesta afirmativa se permitió tener una pequeña sonrisa –Es una excelente idea, ser un poco mas responsables con el Santuario les hara mucho bien, espero que esto los ayude a no andar metiéndose en problemas. –Tener la aceptación de Saga llenaba de emoción a los chicos.

Cuando terminaban de cruzar el Templo de Tauro, se encontraron con su guardian Aldebaran de Tauro era un hombre fornido, muy masculino y alto, los pequeños niños casi terminaron con tortícolis en el momento en que lo tuvieron delante suyo ¡era demasiado alto! Estaban tan sorprendidos, maravillados y amedrentados que ninguno alcanzo a decir una palabra.

-¿Estos peques estan a sus cuidados? –Pregunto un muy contento brasileño que con su sonrisa amable y gestos tranquilos logro calmar a los sorprendidos infantes.

-Asi es Aldebaran. Mira, mira, ella es María, es mi aprendiz. –Comento Seiya.

-¿Estas muy emocionado no? –La respuesta afirmativa de Seiya le arranco una carcajada desde lo mas sincero de su ser.

-Sip.

-Perdona, pero tenemos que irnos. –Interrumpio Shiryu.

-Por supuesto, no los detengo mas, pasen. –Aldebaran los acompaño hasta la mitad de la escalera que unia su templo con el siguiente, una vez que los perdió de vista volvió a reir. –Parece que los niños han empezado a crecer.

Mu los recibo en la entrada de su templo, con una hermosa sonrisa de complicidad, Kiki estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos tras la cabeza y apenas diviso que se acercaban los alcanzo corriendo, asustando al mismo tiempo a los otros niños. Al momento siguiente, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Mu compartían una buena taza de té con galletitas sentados en una mesa que se encontraba ubicada en un lateral del jardín del templo, Ikki por su parte si bien también estaba sentado no participaba en la conversación que sostenían. Kiki mientras tanto hacia lo que a todo niño que conoce a amiguitos nuevos le gusta hacer; jugar, después de todo sus amigos le traian cinco nuevos juguetes… o esperen un momento, en realidad eran cinco pequeños para jugar con juguetes.

-Supongo que esto los ha tomado por completo por sorpresa, a veces algunas cosas nos pasan en los momentos que menos esperábamos. ¿Cómo se sienten?

-Yo estoy feliz, es extraño pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Maria es linda y me gustaría poder ser tan buen maestro con ella como lo fue Marin conmigo.

-Pienso igual que Seiya, es algo emocionante realmente, lo bueno es que es solo un aprendiz, no creo que pudiéramos manejar mas que eso. –Aporto Shun.

-Me siento mas que nada sorprendido, mi Maestro me habia mencionado que seguramente en algún momento nos tocaria tener aprendices pero… no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. –Contesto Shiryu.

-Ansioso. –El tono preocupado de Hyoga provoco que Mu arqueara uno de sus puntitos pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación –No me siento preparado para esto, Scherezade es una niña con mucho carácter.

-No debes preocuparte tanto por eso, Hyoga. No es como que exista un manual de cómo ser maestro, cada uno se dara cuenta de que tendrá su propia manera de hacer las cosas y de manejar los errores que puedan ocurrir. –Hyoga suspiro un poco mas tranquilo, las palabras de Mu lo habían ayudado.

-Me da igual –Bufo Ikki.

-Claro –Rio Mu, pronto fue acosado con multiples preguntas que sabiamente aprovechaban de hacer los jóvenes maestro para tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pasaron el resto de lo que quedaba de mañana en el Templo de Aries hasta que Kiki apareció con una sonrisa.

-Maestro -Llamo –Se quedaron dormidos.

-Ya veo. Tendran que llevar a sus aprendices a sus casas para que descasen. –Mu se levanto para caminar con los muchachos hasta el sitio donde habían caído rendidos los pequeños, cada uno tomo delicadamente a su niño para luego despedirse educadamente de Mu y alejarse a paso firme a sus respectivos hogares.

…

**Este capítulo no ha sido muy modificado, aunque le he acomodado algunos detalles.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
